Reasons
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: Roxanne and Megamind visit the ex-superhero, confused about how things ended like they did. Not that they're not happy about it. Metroman explains why he had made the decision he did about not returning. Roxanne gives an interview about her point of view.
1. Talking to Metroman

Why M. Adult themes require an M rating, and despite the friendly chat, some of the themes are adult. Stockholm Syndrome, if not for that, yes the rating would have been lower. Sorry.

"Do I have Stockholm Syndrome?" Roxanne asked. This was something she was scared of.

The former Metroman grinned. This would hopefully let Megamind know he had grown up, and that Roxanne would not see him as quite as big of a a jerk as she did now. "No. you don't and it's your kidnappings that are to thank for that. Before you ask, I will explain but it is to do with why I didn't show up with Titan."

"So why didn't you show up?" Roxanne grumbled. Metroman was needed and he had abandoned the call.

"Because I _couldn't_, Roxi. _Metro City_ had Stockholm syndrome. I tried _juggling babies_ to get a rise and they _still loved me _for it. Under Megamind's 'evil overlordship' they were free despite his stylistic touches. They'd never have _abandoned_ their responsibilities while I was alive. It took Titan to demonstrate what they were_ truly _scared of. It _had_ to be Megamind to rescue them."

"You're saying?" Roxanne asked, keeping the incredulity from her voice. She was a professional.

"Come on, you'd have become Syx's 'evil' queen in 2 seconds flat, if you didn't feel it would disappoint me or if you felt you could escape from my eyes, even before he dated you in disguise. "

"She would not." Megamind protests, knowing how upright Roxanne Ritchi is.

"Mainly because you wouldn't let her, little buddy, and the one time Roxi made that offer in jest, you booked her into several psychiatric sessions."

Roxanne grimaces. "Okay, that explains _that._ Wayne, explain why you came to the conclusion I didn't have Stockholm and Metro City did, right now."

Metroman looks down on the couple, focuses his attention on Roxanne "At first _I did_ _think_ it was you, Roxi. I saw you and Blue being very flirty on the third time before my 'death' so I checked up on Stockholm syndrome. An ever present authority figure you can't get away from. One who has the power of life and death and people are on their side because there scared of what they'll do. "

"Still, Megamind tied me up and threatened me." Roxanne pointed out.

"And we all knew he _wasn't ever_ going to carry it out _after the first kidnapping_, which, may I point out, he used to make sure we were away from civilians. He gave you a break and on the second time instead of screaming, you started flirting and _didn't look back."_

"_I_ had to get Metroman's attention from then on." Megamind interrupts "And did so with style if I do say so myself."

"Flirting with him, on the _second_ kidnapping?" Roxanne almost yells.

."Come on, a _frequent kidnapping card_! I'm surprised people didn't decide you were _his_ girl, rather than mine, which leads back to my point about _Metro City_ having Stockholm syndrome."

"Why couldn't we both have it?" Roxanne underlines the obvious, using both as a useful shorthand

"While you and Megs were flirty you were never on his side in that way, you _always_ tried to persuade him to give up his life of crime, rather than join him in it. That was part of his attraction towards you. You were someone who saw him as more than a villain. Getting back to my original point, there was someone else who could take life with an instant. They were impossible to escape from. But you, you had _an escape_. Meg's invisible car meant for a short while you were free from the continual observation. And you started to become the Roxi I originally met.:- sharp, sarcastic, witty, judged people by their actions rather than their covers. We two supers, we were jerks but not bad people."

"I decided to test my new theory on Metroman day and so I juggled some babies. followed by what some people would consider blasphemy. They _still_ loved me for it. I'd just _used two of the hot button topics_ of people, children and religion. I was about to touch on politics when of course you were heading on one of your breaks where Megamind would pull your pigtails again."

"I never pulled Roxanne's pigtels. She has short hair." Megamind protests missing the metaphor, since despite his high intelligence, he is poorly socialised.

Roxanne tried not to sigh. Megamind was learning but he would miss what she thought was obvious. "He means trying to impress me in the only way you knew how, despite it being counter-productive. Which it _was_. And it's pig-tails. You only really got somewhere with _proper dating_."

"Yes, but I had to hide who I was from you." Megamind is still ashamed about that.

Roxanne has recently realised that his deception was more her fooling herself. "You put on one mask to take off another, and I do it as well. Everybody does. And if I'd thought about and really listened, I would have realised it was you earlier. Didn't want to."

Music Mahn has to bring the couples attention back to him. "Um-hrmm. Not only was I getting fed up, this brought it home to me. I have never been liked for me. People were _scared_ of my powers. How was I to deal with this? Then I got the idea to fake my death. I probably should have brought you two in on it. But if I told you, you'd have become his evil queen. And you, you'd have let her.

"Especially since you sounded like a jilted and heartbroken girlfriend on the news. It was subtle but it was there. Most people assumed it was like this, "We all miss Metroman I miss you. (Beat) Megamind, are you happy "When it was more like this "We all miss Metroman (Beat) (beat) I miss you (beat) Megamind, are you happy?"

Roxanne glows crimson.

"Exactly you were attracted to each other and my death broke your heart. Because it confirmed Megamind _was_ as black as he was painted. Then you gave him the idea to make a new hero. If all had gone right I wonder who he'd have chosen." Metroman's look at Roxanne is rather pointed.

"Me?"

"Come-on, what makes a hero. Bravery determination willingness to stand up for what's right." Megamind stated.

Roxanne blinks... "It would have been me."

"Fortunately your fight meant I didn't have to interfere. But Hal was a surprise and utterly unsuitable; Part of the reason I let you catch me was a guilty conscience. I had to let you see little buddy was exactly what you originally thought he was, a kid who was excluded. Still part of me wanted to get away as well. But having you catching me was more important."

"So when Megamind rescued us from Titan and his depowering..."

"The city took that to mean Megamind had _finally_ defeated the man they were truly scared of. He was accepted immediately. They were no longer scared. They had a hero. This leads to the second problem..."

"No-one outside Metrocity took me as the super villain. But they couldn't class me as the super-hero either. Our game meant that _no-one_ would interfere with this city. It _protected_ it." Megamind stated.

"Now, especially with that trophy..." Roxanne said eyeing the white cape her boyfriend is wearing.

"And it won't be Megamind's cartoon villain, either." Music Mahn pointed out.

Roxanne nods. She had worked that out. Part of the reason she had been so safe was because everyone knew that she was under the protection of _both_ supers. Now she had lost one of them. And people had previously thought Megamind was an evil villain. Now they would see him more as a super-hero.

"I'm carrying a de-hydrator." Roxanne smiles. "And this dress looks good, but it's also battle armour. Now, what if Megamind had died?"

"I don't know. I hope I'd have done the right thing, but I honestly don't know."


	2. Roxanne Interview

The best place for me to start is almost at the beginning of where things changed. I'm the big local damsel in distress and a reporter- Metroman's girl. My heart breaks because he's just been killed by the local supervillain. As you now know things aren't _quite_ what they seem. Let's roll back a bit.

My cameraman is such a creep that he states he would save me from being kidnapped. But really today I actually feel that might be an improvement. I don't have the same sort of worried nerves around my other stalker and he threatens me with weird and wonderful torture devices, which I'm not impressed by at all.

(What do you mean I sound impressed? And _yes, it does_ go to show how creepy my cameraman was.)

Despite what ninety percent of the people think, I'm not with Metroman. Metroman's a decent enough person, though a jerk. The other 10 percent are closer since I go more for the bad boy with a vulnerable centre. And my old friend is a very bad boy indeed (and yes he's a jerk as well). Worse I think we're still attracted to each other. I suddenly feel dizzy. Took me off guard.

When I wake up, there are the "horrible" and "deadly" devices to threaten me with. I state how unimpressed I am. Megamind gets flustered and pulls out more devices. (Yes, I know don't taunt the person who has dangerous stuff near you, even if they re not an evil supervillain.) This is why I mentioned I prefer the bad boy.

(_What do you mean sick dates? No they're **not** dates_. Yes, as has now become obvious I did prefer the supervillain. Sue me. No, they were not dates. No! Not even "evil" dates. Certainly not! He's too ethical to ask and I've never volunteered to be his evil queen. (_Okay_, as much as I don't want to admit to this; yes, _I have fantasised_ about it a time or two.))

I once again try to persuade him to stop being the supervillain. Thing is he loves the four-colour life. And I can't really blame him. It's like being a rock star, (Yes, even if in your in my unfortunate situation as a professional damsel in distress) and boy does he know it. Things are about to go horribly right. My friend is about to 'prove' he's as black as he's painted.

* * *

><p>Me and Megamind trade evil laughs (<em>Stop looking at me like that<em>). Then he grins and does one more evil laugh, the doors open and he speaks "You didn't think you were in the real observatory did you?"

Then Megamind and minion have there standard failures. So they start disassembling their scheme. Then Metroman claims that copper weakens him. Megamind's first reaction is one of incredulous disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Personally I can't blame him. We all think this is incredibly stupid. It takes time. I try to get him to stop being evil again, but he goes off on a tangent and my heart breaks. Not over Metroman's death per se, but Megamind's lack of remorse and his actions in taking over the city. (_If I'd be thinking more clearly at that point I'd probably have helped. After the "murder" he'd have had to take the city over._)

God, I sounded like a jilted girlfriend on camera. That was not good at all. Fortunately everyone missed it. (Including the one person I previously had hoped wouldn't. But now I'm glad he'd miss it) But then he's always been somewhat erratic and short sighted. And has always missed my hints.

* * *

><p>I start dating Bernard, but part of me finds he's what I felt Megamind was like behind what I had thought was his villain mask, before he proved he was as black as he was painted when he killed Metroman, and this man I like. He s cute enthusiastic, fun and dorky. Not to mention incredibly intelligent, but lacks follow through.<p>

Then there was that in retrospect obviously faked fight between Bernard and Megamind. Too many compliments on Megamind from Bernard, and never actually seeing them both at the same time.

After Titan's first kidnappings thing go seriously wrong. Megamind kidnaps were... (_More like role-playing sessions? That's not true..._)

(Why didn't I realise it was Megamind? Due to Metroman's death I had moved Megamind from lonely jerk I liked more than was good for me, to evil maniac.)

Why did he pretend? I've always liked the mad genius, even before he'd started kidnapping me. That had put me somewhat off him. (Despite the fact if he asked permission first I'd have... (_No, don't go there. What do you mean "If he'd asked they would have been 'evil' dates."?_)

"Did you ever think I could be with you?"

His simple honest answer takes the wind out of my sails. "No."

As much as I didn't want to hear that, it explained almost everything. Why he didn't change direction at my earlier urgings. Megamind loved the four-colour life. But being a villain had never really been his choice. I had made the choice of what to give up long ago, but had never admitted it until that point. Part of me always regretted making that choice, but looking back on it now, I think it worked out for the best. Imagine Megamind as a truly competent and evil supervillain, rather than an unrealised protector.

* * *

><p>After discovering Metroman was alive, Megamind seems closer to normal but not quite himself. This is the old Megamind, the one I liked. And I should have realised, but his confidence is crashed. He understandably doesn't believe I'm interested in him and walks away. With all that he's lost. Knowing how impulsive Bernard and Megamind were looking back on it, all his decisions and betrayals were accidents piled upon each other. The death of Metroman was a shock, but then he did what he felt he should, and in the end had to. Dating me, but tried to let me know who he was, and now this the third betrayal where he's lost all hope. Not even realising, that the door I closed long ago has reopened.<p>

And a part of me is angry with myself. How could I not see who it was? The habits were Megamind's. Then a small voice comes up. "You're cross with him, but perhaps you really knew all along, and didn't want to admit it. After all he did try to tell you. "Large head and popular primary colour. Who else could it have been? And then he warned you about the contents. You knew deep down."

(Yes, once Metroman was revealed to be alive, I moved Megamind back to the jerk I liked but wasn't going to admit to. I can be as shallow as anybody else)

Megamind had been pretty hands off evil overlord all things considered and hadn't done much more than just do what any overlord would with certain "evil" touches. And some mistakes. In fact much of the problems on the city were not his fault. He actually had stated do what you re supposed to before anything else. In fact we were so afraid of him we didn't even do the things he asked us to. A true evil overlord would have executed someone for not doing their job or on a whim.

We were so afraid of our reasonably harmless if chaotic overlord we welcomed a true evil overlord without even realising it

* * *

><p>There a choice, I can call for Metroman, or I can call for Megamind. In the end it is instinct that makes the choice. The really is no choice. I call for the guy I've secretly liked for a long time, have always trusted implicitly and have finally fallen in love with. In only took too long. I yell for Megamind. His last gift enabled me to get down from the tower Titan put me on. Yes you did notice that bike that followed me around.<p>

The black cloud and loud music always brings the crowds attention. But today there is strangeness to it. For a long time it has brought fear to the city, but today, today it brings hope. Hope that their harmless villain can for once perform strongly and save us. The display is designed to overawe, and for once I'm terribly glad of my friend,

If at the time I'd known Metroman faked his death? - I'd have supported Megamind in taking over the city, and become his evil queen. Trust me I'd be good at it. (_So why haven t I been kidnapped, yet, if I enjoyed it?_ Simple really, we need to date normally before we actually do stuff that's weird. Like I needed proper dates before I could be more than attracted. Yes even if he had to be Bernard.)

* * *

><p>AN: I think it is important to understand how betrayed Roxanne feels at three points in the movie. Less the "death of Metroman" but the lack of remorse shown by Megamind, him being revealed as Megamind rather than Bernard, and finally him quitting. This is all the worse because admitted or not Roxanne did trust Megamind, and the three to her are betrayals, when each is something spinning out of control.<p> 


End file.
